1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method of compensating color gamut of a display, especially a method of transforming the tricolor image values of the display into four color image values to compensate color gamut of the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and light emitting diode (LED) displays are widely used nowadays. Because their slim shapes, low power dissipation and low radiation, LCDs and LED displays are widely applied on mobile electronic devices such as notebooks, monitors, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). In general, tricolor (red, green and blue colors) light emitting elements are applied in the related art LCDs and LED displays, to display images with high luminance and chrominance. For display devices, saving power is an important issue. Thus, four color (red, green, blue and white colors) displays capable of raising transmittance and reducing backlight power consumption are developed. The four color display raises luminance through high transmittance of the white color backlight, and saves power by improving light emitting efficiency.
However, when the number of colors of sub-pixels increases from three to four, the layout area of conventional red, green, and blue color sub-pixels will be reduced. Moreover even the brightest red, green and blue colors are darker than white, lowering the effect of light emitted by red, green and blue color sub-pixels. That is, the addition of white color sub-pixels will degrade luminance and chrominance of other color sub-pixels.